


just a trick of light

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Character Study, Feels, Friendship/Love, Javier Fernandez appreciation club, Not Beta Read, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: There are things about Javi that are known only to Yuzuru.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	just a trick of light

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I've written in in 15 minutes during my lunch break and it's a lil thing, but had to do sth with sudden Javi feels.

There are things about Javi that are known only to Yuzuru. 

And it’s not because Javi is hiding them, putting on some mask- it’s because people don’t know where to look, or don’t pay attention, or simply don't care.

But Yuzuru does. He cares, and he takes every opportunity he has to get to know Javi a little bit better everyday, even if they don’t share a word. 

He sees a lot of things. 

He knows a lot of things. 

He knows each of Javi’s smiles, the one he’s wearing all the time, the one he gives after executing some element perfectly. The one he has when he’s talking to his family on the phone, soft and gentle and almost secretive. 

That’s the thing about Javi, that he always smiles. He smiles when he’s winning and when he’s losing, he smiles after getting up from a harsh fall, as if saying _I’m okay, you see? Not the first and not the last one._ And maybe that it why it’s so unbearable to see him cry, such a contrast to his usual sunny expression, a moment that always makes Yuzuru’s heart clench and flutter painfully, because it’s so not usual, so not right. 

Javi doesn’t cry often, and he doesn’t cry loudly, barely letting a few tears run down his face before he wipes them with the back of his hand and smiles, always smiles, and pretends that nothing happened. 

That’s who Javi is, Yuzuru thinks. That kind of person who will say everything is okay even if his world is crumbling down into pieces. 

Yuzuru knows a lot of things others don’t.

He knows that Javi tends to wear two different socks and uses a shampoo that smells like mint and citrus, and that he likes to sing while taking a shower, loud and slightly out of key. 

He knows when Javi had a bad night, and he knows that Javi needs an extra hug during these days, long and warm and reassuring. 

He knows how it feels to win over him. He knows how it feels to lose. 

He knows how to love him, and how to let him go, and to be happy for him, to be happy for himself. 

He knows, and he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, don't hesitate to tell me what you think!


End file.
